At last
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: Written for round 8 challenge on Chit Chat on authors corner. Happy Valentines day all Hope you love it


A/N: my fic for the V-Day gift exchange. I would like to say thank you to Flashpenguin. My beta without her my work would be crap. Thanks I really appreciated it. Most especially here recently I have a lot of family drama. So not only has she sort of helped me get through that but she has helped my stories be better .

**At Last**

JJ smiled she looked at the handmade card that Hotch had made for her. Sweet, simple, and a little mysterious - just like him. And very unique. Even after dating for six months she was still discovering little things about him.

She picked up the card, tracing it, she smiled and sighed. Aaron had been out of town on vacation with Jack for the last two weeks and never indicated if he would be back in time for the holiday. Though he gave her the card he might still forget their first Valentine's Day together, but she wouldn't; she still had to get something nice and unique for him. But what?

Sitting at her desk, she got on the internet. She would make him a CD of all her favorite songs to tell him how she felt. Along with one song - their song "At Last" by Etta James - the one they had slow danced to… JJ smiled lost in her memory.

_A song was playing in the background. The lights were down low, candle light flickering on Hotch's face. He was smiling at her this was the third date he had taken her on. A familiar song came on over the radio and Hotch stood up grabbing her hand. _

"_Dance with me" he told her. JJ stood up to face him, a soft smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling. _

"_**At last, my love has come along; **_

_**My lonely days are over.**_

_**And life is like a song oh, yeah, at last."**_

_Hotch had her in his arms; he was looking into her eyes. They were dancing - nothing else had any meaning but the two if them in that moment. Aaron bent down and kissed her passionately. _

"_**For you are mine… At last."**_

A knock snapped her at her thoughts. Aaron stepped in smiling at her. "Hey, Princess," he greeted softly.

"Aaron, what are you doing here?" she asked, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and her blood began to rush with excitement.

Aaron smiled closed the door and walked across the room. Taking her in his arms, he looked into her eyes. "JJ, it's Valentine's Day…or have you forgotten?" His hand stroked her cheek as a tear broke free to run down.

"I didn't," she confessed, "but I thought you had." Hotch chuckled softly. Her heart picked up speed. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Jack were on vacation for two weeks."

"I was but I got an anonymous call saying that you were down in the dumps and your heart was broken because you couldn't be with the one you love," he teased.

"Who would do that?" she asked weakly.

"I don't know; they only identified themselves as 'Cupid', though I have a pretty good idea who it was." He stepped away to draw the blinds and turn out the overhead lights.

"You shouldn't have interrupted your vacation for me," she protested, but a thrill coursed through her body as he took her back in his arms.

"Yes, I did. I am here for you. Besides, you didn't think I was going to let you celebrate our first romantic holiday by yourself, did you?" Before she could answer, he kissed her. Sweet, thrilling, and oh so romantic. His lips moved over hers with expertise and promises of what would come later.

JJ knees went weak and she held on to him for dear life. His arms went around her and held her up as she kissed him back just as passionately as he was giving to her. Her fingers weaved into his hair. Oh, he tasted so good.

Breaking away, she tried to get her thoughts together. Slowly it dawned on her: Aaron made her knees go weak. He pulled back a little bit resting his forehead resting on hers.

"Now _that_ is a Valentine's kiss," he remarked, his hot breath fanned her face.

A knock broke them apart but they were too late. Garcia walked in holding a basket full of spectacularly decorated cupcakes. She cast the couple a knowing smile. "Jayje dear, I have some cupcakes for you and boss man. I thought you two might be working up an appetite real soon." She set the basket on the desk.

"Thank you PG," JJ returned.

"No problem. I know I interrupted your meeting, so I'll let you get back to de-briefing each other." Garcia's eyes snapped with mischief. "If you know what I mean." She walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. She wondered if they would notice that she turned the lock to give them a little more privacy.

But her job as Cupid was done. She got the couple she was supposed to get together, together. As she peeked a glance through the blinds and saw the lovers embrace, she felt a big grin light up her face.

"Two down," she remarked under her breath and left.

Meanwhile, inside the office with the lights out and blinds drawn, JJ and Hotch were busy putting the happy in "Happy Valentine's Day". The cupcakes would wait.


End file.
